narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix blade
The Phoenix Blade is an ancient sword that belonged to the Tao Clan leader before it was John Tao. The history of this blade power is beyond the powers of Kaguya Otsutsuki. In Order to use this blade you have the physical or visual prowess of the Tao Clan. The blade has been rumor to destory acre of land within a single slash of the sword. History The blade was so powerful Kaguya can't control its power. Kaguya notice that this blade could only be wielded by a clan that eyes balance life and death,push and pull, yin and yang. Kaguya desperately wanting this power that she destory half of the Tao Clan. After destorying it, she later saw the clan leader angry and shock by this event he challenged her to a duel. Both out match each other in combat yet the leader weakened and wounded in battle preparing to meet his faith. As Kaguya lifted her hand a bright red light blind her the blade floated to the leader. Shock the leader knew the blade choice him wield it. While grasping hold to the sword an enormous amount of charka over floated the land.His charka and the sword connected at an equal rate that Kaguya can't perform an hand sign. With one slash of the blade the power of the sword release such power that it cut open the heaven with tear of joy reliefing this world of pain. When the blast was over Kaguya body was missing but her soul scattered. Abilities The blade has the charka nature of fire and wind, as do the kekkei genkai of blaze, scorch, and lava style. This also give the user the ability to break all the laws of nature and element weaken toward each other. This blade has two stage: the first stage is rebirth stage and the second is sacrificial stage The rebirth stage activated when the blade is broken. Once the blade is broken the sword turn to ash and the ash turn into flame and reform the blade. once rebirth the blade increase 10x it average power was. The sacrifical stage is the drawback stage. This represent the near death experience in a battle. The user charka is at his/her limit the blade turn brigth red with sealing script on it. Once form the user body turns to his/her spiritual form with the arua of the phoenix surrounding the body. This has been known in the Tao Clan as the most power stage in the ninja. It power out match the tailed beast and Sage of Six Path power. As the user run toward the opponet the opponet has nowhere to go because of the sealing on the sword it create a domain them. Once stuck by the blade enormous amount of power release toward the heaven destory wide spread of land and atomsphere with it. After the the earth look like an meter hit earth. The part of the earth will freeze while the rest will stay warm. This jutsu was known throught the world as a highly and deadly kinjutsu. Category:Jutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai